


Do Anything You Say

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Floor Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, i blame janiben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko and Hina have sex on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Anything You Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is ABSOLUTELY 100% the fault of [this image](https://40.media.tumblr.com/62353013dd35a745601bafdc033e213a/tumblr_nuv6ysNmgK1qzs37oo3_1280.png). Basically I watched that janiben, posted that screencap, and then regained consciousness two hours later having written this.

“Bend over,” Hina says in Yoko’s ear, his hand still working slowly over Yoko’s cock. He’d unbuttoned and unzipped Yoko’s jeans, shoved his hand in to grab him through his underwear, and Yoko’d spread his legs, biting his lip on a moan.

When Yoko bends forward, resting his forearms on the hard surface of Hina’s living room floor (he’s sure he’s going to have bruises on his knees, but he can’t bring himself to care much), Hina takes his hand out of Yoko’s pants and tugs at the waistband, pulling them down, then his underwear, so they’re both shoved halfway down Yoko’s thighs. Hina shoves his hand up Yoko’s shirt to press on the small of his back, making him arch a bit so his ass sticks out more. Yoko presses his forehead to the floor, trying to breathe normally while he listens to Hina opening the lube, hears the sound it makes when he squirts it out onto his fingers. His skin feels hot everywhere, the fact that he’s still in his clothes not doing much to alleviate the warmth flooding through him.

“Come on,” Yoko says, voice shaky, when Hina starts circling his fingers over Yoko’s hole, wet and slick and just barely pressing.

“What do you say when you want something?” Hina prompts, letting his fingers slip down behind Yoko’s balls.

“ _Please_ ,” Yoko breathes, squeezing his hands into fists.

“Please what?” Hina asks, voice infuriatingly calm.

“I hate when you’re like this,” Yoko says, even as he’s shivering in response to Hina’s touch. “ _Please_ put your fingers inside.”

“Good boy,” Hina breathes, pushing two fingers in, and Yoko’s glad his forehead is already on the floor because he probably would’ve hit his head with how good it feels, Hina’s fingers curling inside him just the way he knows Yoko likes.

When Hina adds a third finger, Yoko squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering quietly against his bicep. He wants to push back against it, to take it deeper, but he’d already tried that a minute ago, gotten a smack on the ass and Hina’s hand gripping his hip tight for his trouble.

Hina fingers him until Yoko feels tingly all over with the stimulation, until there’s sweat beading on his forehead and making it slip against the floor, and then he’s pulling his fingers out. Yoko hears the sound of Hina’s zipper and he can’t help lifting his head, trying to watch as Hina pulls out his cock. Hina nudges Yoko’s legs a bit farther apart with his knees, and then he’s there, so close but not _inside_ , and Yoko knows what’s expected of him now. 

“What would you do if I didn’t ask?” Yoko says, feeling bold and just a bit out of his mind from the blunt edge of Hina’s cock nudging wetly against him.

“You really want to find out?” Hina says, voice a bit dangerous. His fingers curl tight around Yoko’s hipbone.

“I’m just curious,” Yoko says, digging his fingernails into his palms with the effort of keeping still.

“I might hold you down,” Hina says, his hand splaying over Yoko’s tailbone, “make it hurt.”

Yoko can’t do anything to contain his shiver at that, shocking heat of arousal rushing through him.

“Or,” Hina says, “I might pull your pants back up and kick you out of my house. Wanna find out which?”

“Fuck,” Yoko says, “no.”

“Then you know what to do.” Hina’s palm feels hot against Yoko’s skin.

“Fuck me,” Yoko breathes, “please, I want--”

Yoko breaks off to whine when Hina pushes in. They’ve done this enough times that Yoko should be used to it, but every single time he loses his breath with the feeling of Hina stretching him open, filling him.

“Fuuuck,” Hina groans, and Yoko’s gratified to hear how much Hina’s affected too.

There’s only a few moments to get used to the full feeling before Hina starts thrusting in and out, going hard from the beginning just how Yoko likes it. Yoko’s thankful for the floor hard against his knees and elbows, the discomfort of it grounding him a little. He tries to stay still, holding the position Hina had pushed him into, and he lasts for a while before the need to touch himself becomes overwhelming.

“Hina,” Yoko says, voice tight, “can I--I need--”

“Yeah, touch yourself,” Hina says, somehow knowing what Yoko had been trying to say.

Yoko spits in his palm, reaching down to grab his cock, and then Hina’s leaning forward, stomach pressing against Yoko’s back, and his fingers are in Yoko’s hair. Yoko stutters out something halfway between a sigh and a whine when Hina starts tugging. He lifts Yoko’s head off the floor and all Yoko can do is let him.

“Tell me when you’re getting close,” Hina says, and Yoko tries to nod but he can’t, Hina’s holding him so tight.

With Hina’s hand in his hair, Hina’s cock inside him, and Yoko’s own hand working his cock, it’s really not long before he feels his orgasm approaching.

“I’m getting close,” he chokes out, a bit worried about what Hina’s going to tell him to do now.

“Hand off,” Hina says quickly. 

Yoko lets out a long, probably pathetic-sounding groan but does as he’s told, putting his hand on the floor in front of him. Hina’s slowed his thrusts so he’s just pressing into Yoko, slow and hot and dirty.

“Now,” Hina says, and Yoko _hates_ when he does this, when he talks to Yoko while Yoko’s out of his mind turned on, barely coherent and ready to agree to anything Hina tells him. “Since you did what I told you just now, I’m not going to make it too bad, but I feel like I’ve got to indulge your curiosity…”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Yoko asks, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You seemed interested,” Hina’s voice is low and his hand is moving slowly from Yoko’s hair to the back of his neck, “when I said I’d hold you down.”

 _And make it hurt_ , Yoko’s brain finishes, Hina’s words pinging something inside him and making him shudder.

“You want me to?” Hina asks, and Yoko’s not sure how much of the question is Hina wanting to be sure he’s into it and how much of it is the fact that Hina likes to hear him ask for things. Either way, he can’t help the response that comes to his lips.

“ _Yes_ ,” Yoko hisses, groaning when Hina’s fingers tighten at his throat.

It’s like Yoko’s response flicks a switch, and Hina’s pounding into him hard, his fingers curled tight around Yoko’s neck. It’s not enough to cut off his air, but it makes Yoko’s breathing a bit labored, and he struggles a bit against it, wanting to see how Hina will react. Yoko gets his head up a bit, pushing up with both his arms, and then Hina’s weight is on him and his face hits the floor, harder than Yoko’d anticipated. He groans and Hina pulls at his hair, turning his head to the side.

“Fuck,” Yoko breathes, “oh fuck.”

“You still close?” Hina asks, his free hand moving from Yoko’s hip to wrap around his cock. It’s wet with precome but the touch still drags a bit, making Yoko shiver with pleasurable discomfort.

“Yes,” Yoko whimpers. The rough treatment’s done nothing to diminish his arousal, and he feels like he’s about five seconds from coming when Hina really starts to stroke him.

“You can come,” Hina says, and Yoko’s a bit surprised to hear it. His toes curl, body tensing up as he comes over Hina’s hand.

It takes a few moments after the head-spinning moment of his orgasm for Yoko to realize Hina’s still stroking him, his hand slipping through Yoko’s come and dragging tight over the sensitive skin.

“You didn’t forget the second half of what I said, did you?” Hina says, voice sounding strained.

Yoko swallows hard, feeling Hina’s fingers tighten on his neck. He doesn’t think he’s expected to respond, but then Hina’s squeezing harder, speaking again.

“Did you, Yoko?”

“No,” Yoko chokes out, “I didn’t.”

“What did I say?” Hina prods. He’s still fucking him, still jerking Yoko’s cock, keeping it from going soft, and Yoko can barely _think_ , let alone speak, but he still tries to make himself respond.

“You’d make it hurt,” Yoko says, voice shaking. He wants to struggle, to get away from the stimulation, but Hina’s weight presses him to the floor and he feels helpless, his head spinning.

“That’s right,” Hina says, sounding proud. “We’re gonna keep going until you come again.”

Yoko whimpers at the thought, trying to shake his head. “I can’t,” he pleads, “it hurts too much, I--”

“You can take it,” Hina says, his voice low and reassuring. When Hina talks to him like that, it goes straight to some place in the back of Yoko’s head and he just _believes_ him, without question.

Yoko feels a bit like he’s floating, the pain and the slight constriction at his throat making him detached from his body. He can hear noise coming from his mouth but he’s not consciously choosing to make it; he’s so sweaty and his body so rubbery that he’d probably collapse on the floor if it weren’t for Hina’s hands grabbing him, Hina all around him, Hina speaking quiet reassurances above him.

“You’re doing so well, Yoko,” Hina’s saying, and all of the sensations he’s experiencing coalesce into a weird sort of unbearable pleasure, making him practically screech as he feels his cock twitching, a few weak spurts of come leaking out onto Hina’s fingers.

Hina takes his hand off Yoko’s cock and his throat, sitting back up so he can thrust in faster, and it’s barely a minute before he comes--he must’ve been holding back, Yoko thinks hazily. He’s slumped on the floor, feeling exhausted, wrecked, but satisfied. Hina pulls out and Yoko twitches a bit, whimpering against his forearm.

Later, Hina will wash Yoko’s hair, gently rub him clean with a soapy washcloth, and then push him up against the bathroom wall, swallowing down his cock until Yoko’s wailing and coming down Hina’s throat. For now, Yoko stretches out on the floor, Hina curled up against his back and whispering compliments into his ear until Yoko’s flushed and giggling.


End file.
